Welcome to Hell part 2
by Neko-Graphic
Summary: They found their salvation. They escaped the undead hoards created by the Outbreak eight years ago, but there are still questions. What started the disaster that turned the living into the Undead? Why? Who was responsible? Now their own daughter is being targeted. Sasuke and Sakura race to stop a new Outbreak in their new home before it's too late. Welcome to Hell, we missed you.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Hell

Part 2

_I wrote the first Welcome to Hell years ago and I never planned on writing a sequel, then I re-read it and realized there were a lot of strings left untied and I should probably get around to wrapping everything up. I will do my best and I thank my readers who have stuck around for so long for this conclusion. As my readers know, I'm not one for unnecessary drama. I don't plan on changing that. So If you're here for relationship angst and high school level drama. I advise you to look elsewhere._

_Enjoy_

First Chapter

The old lab was desolate after eight years of abandonment. The soldiers of Konohas Responsive Armed Emergency Service, also known as RAES, slowly made their way through the room. Passing turned over tables and dust covered computers. Their footsteps crunched over broken glass and other debris.

The flash lights at the end of their automatic rifles allowed them to search slowly through the wreckage. The leader of the unit reached the door on the far side and glanced briefly at his second in command. The man nodded and turned back to keep an eye on their unit. So far they hadn't run into any NLU's, Non-Living Units, but that didn't mean it would stay this way.

The leader of the unit took a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and read the code written on it. He punched the code into the lock beside the door and held his breath. It had been eight years since the outbreak that saw the rise of the undead in their world, chances that the electricity still worked in the lab was slim.

A light flickered green and the door clicked. He looked over his shoulder and jerked his head. Two men ran forward and took place on either side of the door, their weapons ready. His second in command stood clear of the door and raised his side arm. Pistols were more accurate, he felt. The captain nodded and grasped the door handle. He glanced at the men on either side of him, checking to see if they were ready. They nodded to him and he pulled the door open and jumped back, pulling his side arm as well. Nothing came through, nothing rushed them screaming it's death cries.

The two by the door swiftly entered and began casting around the room, looking for NLU's. The Captain and his Lieutenant followed. His men gave him the all clear and the captain holstered his weapon. He walked over to the single computer on the other side of the room, ignoring the oversized tubes lining the walls. Thank whatever god there was they were empty.

He pressed the power switch but it seemed the last of the power had been used to open the door. Cursing under his breath, he looked under the table and found the tower. He picked it up and placed it on the table. Suddenly there were gun shots behind them. The four in the room whipped around. A fifth ran into the room.

"We have contact," he said before turning around and firing his weapon.

"So much for radio silence Sauske," The lieutenant commented. The captain shook his head.

"Damn," Sasuke muttered, "Naruto, help me with this." Naruto nodded and holstered his own pistol and gripped the tower. With a grunt he tore the siding off. "Shikamaru," Sasuke said. The resident tech genius nodded and went to work on the inner workings of the computer. Sasuke and Naruto and the fourth soldier took their place by the door.

"Report," Sasuke ordered.

"We have confirmed contact with multiple NLU's," Sai's voice came in over the radio. He was cut off by gun shots before he came back, "All class one, and shouldn't be a problem."

"Switch to side arms for now," Sasuke told them, "Conserve ammo. We don't know how many are out there between us and the extraction point." He heard a round of Rogers and a wave of pistol gunfire.

"Got it," Shikamaru said, holding up the hard drive.

"Bag it and let's get out of here," Naruto said.

"Move out," Sasuke ordered, "Head for the extraction point." They all ran out of the room and raced to clear of the building.

xxx

"I swear to god Ino, If I don't talk to another human being I will go insane."

"You are talking to one forehead girl," Ino said into her cell phone. It was a bright sunny day and Ino just got off shift at the hospital. Her volunteer position turned into a full time job as a resident psychologist. With the influx of survivors from the outbreak eight years ago and the soldiers in RAES, her services were badly needed.

"Ino," Sakura growled.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way over," Ino laughed, "I just have to pick up Inojin from school and I'll be there with you and Sarada soon."

"You sure?" Sakura asked, "I don't want Inojin to catch Sarada's flu."

"It's fine," Ino said, "The kid has an immune system like a horse." She smiled wildly when she reached school. Her son, Inojin jumped up from the playground where he had been playing with his friends and ran towards her.

"Hey little man!" She greeted and gave him a big hug with one arm, "How's my boy!" The blond boy grinned as wide as his mom and began babbling about his day. Ino laughed and let him go.

"Go grab your things and we can go over to Sakura's alright?" she told him. Inojin's eyes went wide and he nodded energetically and took off to get his bag.

"Sounds like he had a full day," Sakura commented over the phone.

Ino rolled her eyes, "I have no idea where he gets his energy. It's definitely not from Sai, and I was not that bad as a kid."

"Says you," Sakura replied, "I think your mother would say differently."

"Screw you forehead. I'll see you in five," Ino said and hung up when her son came back.

In her apartment Sakura laughed and hung up her own cell phone. She stood and stretched, working the kinks out of her back.

"Mama," Sarada called from her room. Sakura sighed. She loved her daughter, she really did. But a week cooped up with a sick five year old was enough to try any mothers' patience. She walked through the spacious three bedroom apartment she shared with her family and opened her daughters' door.

"Hey sweety," Sakura said as she sat on her daughters bed. She placed her hand on her forehead and her other one on Sarada's. "How are you feeling?"

"It sucks," Sarada said coughing, "I'm going to fall behind in school."

"Better then," Sakura said, "Your fever is still high though, so you're stuck here until it breaks." Sarada groaned and pulled her sheets up over her head. "Ino and Inojin are coming over. Inojin has your homework for the week," Sakura told her, pulling down the sheets again and handing Sarada her glasses and a glass of flat ginger ale.

"Just a sip hun, I want to see if you keep it down then I'll get you some soup," Sakura said. Sarada nodded miserably and took her sip dutifully.

"I wish papa was here," Sarada said quietly. Sakura smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"I do too," Sakura replied. There was a knock and Ino's voice called out from the front door. "Come on," she said standing up and grabbing Sarada's house coat, "Let's go see Ino and Inojin can give you your homework."

xxx

The helicopter landed on the tarmac and the squad and Sasuke jumped out with the rest of his team. Tsunade and Kakashi were waiting for them when they arrived. Tsunade had retired from being mayor and passed it off to Kakashi while she remained in charge of the hospital. Although she was retired, she was still very involved in just about everything.

"How was it?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke indicated Shikamaru who held up the bag with the hard drive. Kakashi nodded. "Take it directly to the labs after decontamination," he told them. "Good job. I see you have no casualties. I'll take your reports tomorrow, go home." Sasuke sighed in relief and briefly saluted Kakashi before walking towards the doctors in front of the decontamination facility. He was surprised not to see Sakura there like she usually was when he came back. At his questioning glance the medic replied.

"Sakura-san took the week off. Sarada is sick," he told him as Sasuke stripped off his flak jacket and handed it off. He stepped into the shower and let the cleaning agent soak his clothes and hair. He rubbed his face and grabbed a cloth to scrub his skin and he pulled off his shirt, handing it to the doctor who bagged it.

"A week?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just the flu," the doctor said, "Sakura-san didn't want to leave her alone."

"Sounds like her," Sasuke replied, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a change of clothes. Sakura would never leave their daughter alone when she was feeling vulnerable. A direct response to how Sakura felt when she was alone for the first six months of the Outbreak. He dressed and changed his pants and stepped out of the facility. Sai was already out and talking on the phone. When Sasuke walked towards his car, Sai caught up with him.

"Ino's at your place with Inojin," he told him. Sasuke nodded and climbed in the drivers' seat. He waved to Naruto who was walking off with his wife Hinata and kids. The blond waved back and made a drinking motion with his hand asking if they could get together to drink later. Sasuke shook his head. The blond shrugged and left with his family. He waited for Sai to buckle in before he drove away to his apartment.

Sasuke had changed a lot in the last six years since he arrived at Konoha. He had a wife who he loved and loved him; he had a wonderful daughter, something he couldn't have imagined during the Outbreak. He still felt the same when he went into the Outside as he did all those years ago. It was like Sakura told him on their journey. He had adapted, and evolved to survive in the Outside. He felt alive when he was fighting for his life against monsters. He couldn't change that and Sakura didn't force him. But he also felt a different kind of charge being home with his family. They were what kept him from falling off the wagon all together when he was out there. Only Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi knew what he was like when he was in the Outside. That was how he liked to keep it. That's why Naruto was on his team.

But now he was calmer, he was more responsive than before. More vocal. He was less likely to take off your head when you ticked him off. He cared more, now. He cared about this country and the people in it. He would do anything to protect this haven. Even from the forces within. He was one of few people who knew that the greatest danger was not necessarily beyond the islands borders. He would do anything to keep his family, and friends, safe. He never had friends before coming here. Just family.

He parked in his space behind the building and the pair went up to his apartment on the fourth floor. He paused at the door, listening to Ino and Sakura chatting and Sarada, sounding stuffed up, scolding Inojin. He opened the door.

"Papa!"  
"Dad!"

Sasuke knelt and opened his arms to embrace his daughter as she ran into his chest .Beside him Sai picked up his son and spun him around.

"Welcome back," Sasuke heard. He looked up and saw Sakura, dressed down in an over sized shirt and leggings with her longish hair tied up in a messy bun. She was beautiful.

"Ah," he said standing with Sarada in his arms, "I'm home."

"Dad! Did you see anything cool? Can you draw me anything?" Inojin asked his father.

"I saw lots of things. Some of them cool. Yes I can draw them for you," Sai answered his sons' rapid fired questions. "But first let me greet your mother." Inojin made a face and wiggled out of his dads grasp before Sai hugged his wife. Ino had come a long way from the spoiled girl who was terrified of anything to do with the Outside to marrying a man who had come from the Outside and went back regularly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and she just gave him a look that promised later because it didn't look like Sarada was going to let go of Sasuke any time soon. He walked in and sat on the couch.

"How are you feeling Sarada?" he asked, "I heard you were sick." Sarada just stuck out her tongue. "That bad?"

"She'll be fine in a couple of days," Sakura told him sitting next to him. She waved to Ino and Sai as they packed Inojin off. They waved back and left.

"I'm missing school!" Sarada exclaimed puffing out her cheeks, "I'm falling behind."

"You'll be fine," Sasuke said, "You're my daughter after all. And you have your mothers' smarts." Sarada rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. She sighed and rested her head against Sasukes neck.

"I'm tired," She said.

"Back to bed," Sakura said. Sasuke stood and carried his daughter back to her room and tucked her in bed.

"Will you be staying a while papa?" Sarada asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Kakashi gave me some time off to spend with you a mama," he told her.

"Good," Sarada said and dozed off. Sasuke watched her for a bit, basking in the wonder of being a father.

"How much time?" Sakura asked from the doorway. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his wife and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I expect we won't be on the next few missions," he said. Sakura nodded and walked away. Sasuke followed, closing the door behind him. He went back into the living room and Sakura embraced him.

"I'm glad it wasn't a bad one," She said. Sasuke returned the hug and buried his nose in her hair breathing in the scent. His wife's ability to track those she cared about and know their well being and how much danger they were in was invaluable on missions, not that she went on many anymore. She preferred to stay at the hospital and work in the labs with Tsunade as her mentor, and stay here with Sarada but she did go out on missions as a medic with Sasuke and Naruto. She was also from the Outside after all, and immune to the virus that turned a living human into an undead monster. She was also one hell of a shot.

"Did you get what you went for?" She asked.

"We had to rip the hard drive out," Sasuke told her, "I have no idea what's on it."

"If we're right, it could hold the information about how this whole thing started," Sakura said. "It could be proof that someone started all this and it could hold the antidote to the virus."

"That's a very big if," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"True but it's all we have," she said, "Now then, let me welcome you home." She grinned and pushed him towards their bed room. Sasuke smirked back and allowed her to pull him along and closed the door behind him.

xxx

"Sir," the scientist called over to his supervisor. The tall man came over and leaned over the mans shoulder reading the information on the screen.

"This is it," he said, "This is what we've been looking for."

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Hell

Part 2

"Is this accurate?" Kakashi asked the lab technician.

"We ran the diagnostic three times to be sure," she said as Kakashi re-read the report she handed him.

"Project Zetsu," Kakashi muttered, "A military project gone rogue."

"Yes sir," the lab tech replied adjusting her glasses, "It seems that it was a secret military project to create a sort of super soldier. Project Zetsu was its first phase."

"And it's second phase?" Kakashi asked.

"Unknown sir, all we know is that it's called Project Kaguya," she said, "much of the data was missing or corrupted. It seems that prior to abandonment the techs at the lab tried to destroy their research data." Kakashi absorbed the information and nodded his head absentmindedly.

"Was there anything else Karin?" he asked placing the file down on his desk.

"No sir," she replied.

"That is all then. Thank you." Karin nodded and left the room closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Kaguya..." Kakashi said to himself with narrowed eyes. He switched on his computer and did a quick internet search of the term. All he could find was legends of the moon princess and little else. Kakashi knew that code names for projects like this were usually somehow related to the intent of the projects objective, no matter how obscure or metaphorical. 'Kaguya' was a clue. He just didn't know to what. He took another look at the report and once more a name jumped out at him. The name of the project leader.

Shimura Danzo.

'It can't be,' Kakashi thought and put the file down. He leaned back in his chair, thinking.

"Root?"

xxx

Sunlight peaked through a slim gap in the bedroom curtains. Sakura scrunched her eyes closed against the rays as they moved across her face. She shifted, slowly waking up. An arm tightening around her waist stopped her. Sasuke sighed heavily into her hair as he pulled her loser, the skin of his chest against her back made goose bumps rise along her arms. Sakura hummed in contentment and was settling down to go back to sleep when she sensed Sarada waking up. The poor girl was still feeling under the weather but Sakura noted that her flu was almost gone. That was good.

Somewhere in the room, Sakura didn't know where exactly, Sasuke's phone began to buzz.

"Fuck no," her husband muttered darkly and he burrowed his face deeper into her hair as if he could block out the incessant sound. Sakura laughed softly.

"Come on," she told him, twisting so she could catch a glimpse of his scowling face, "I don't think it's another mission. Kakashi probably just wants a debrief."

"Son of a-" Sasuke trailed off and sighed heavily again. Reluctantly he released her and sat up in bed, resting his head on his hand. His eyes glowed red with irritation.

"It can't be later than eight," he said before throwing the sheets off and turning to get out of bed.

"Awe did I tucker you out early bird?" Sakura teased. Sasuke shot her a look over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. Sasuke was a notorious morning person and almost never slept in.

"You know as well as I do, Sakura, I can go all night, but someone has to work today," he smirked, "and we can't have you to sore to do your rounds now can we?"

"Bastard Uchiha," Sakura tossed.

"Annoying girl," Sasuke shot back. He stood and pulled on his pants before hunting for the still vibrating phone. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and swiped to unlock it.

"What?" he asked without preamble, "Now?" he listened for a moment and Sakura decided to get up as well. She sat up and stretched languidly. Sasuke watched her every movement with rapt attention.

"I'm going to bring Sarada," he told Kakashi, "Sakura has to go to work." Sakura teased a smile at him at his subtle reminder. She slid out from under the sheets and reached for her night gown and house coat. She was tying the robe close when he finished talking and hung up.

"There was something on the hard drive Kakashi wants me to take a look at," he told Sakura.

"The managed to analyze it already?" Sakura asked.

"Went through it three times apparently," Sasuke said.

"Must be big," Sakura commented.

"It could lead to the cause of the Outbreak," he said while pulling on his shirt.

Sakura nodded and stepped out of the room to go to her daughter. Sarada was sitting up in bed already with a book lying open on her lap. She looked up when Sakura entered.

"I'm bored Mama," she complained.

"You just woke up," Sakura said with a smile, "how can you be bored?"

"I'm bored because I've been stuck in bed a week with nothing new to do," Sarada replied. Sakura placed the back of her hand on her daughters' forehead to test her temperature.

"Well then I guess today is your lucky day then," Sakura said, "Your fever is down and Papa has to go see grandpa-Kakashi."

"You're coming with me kiddo," Sasuke said from the doorway.

"Really?" Sarada looked her parents in disbelief.

Sakura mocked sighed, "Yes. Unfortunately my dear Mama has to go back to work and I'm not leaving you here alone so your father has the honor of playing nurse."

"Boruto will be there too," Sasuke told his ecstatic daughter, "It's a PD day so, heads up."

"Uncle Naru will be there?" Sarada asked jumping out of bed and running to her dresser.

"They wouldn't let Boruto in otherwise," Sasuke muttered.

"Might as well bring my homework," Sarada said to herself, "Boruto will want to copy though..." Sakura raised an eyebrow and Sasuke suppressed a chuckle. Their daughter was not a typical six year old.

"You do that sweet heart," Sasuke said, "but get dressed quickly, we'll grab breakfast on the way."

"Yes Papa!"

xxx

Karin chewed on her thumb nail. She leaned against a wall and peered into the lobby before Kakashis office. His secretary, a woman named Anko, typed away absently while talking to the two young occupants who were on either side of her instead of on the floor where school books and paper lay scattered. Karin specifically watched the little girl. Sasukes daughter. She felt a small stab of jealousy, Sasukes daughter with _Sakura_. She bit through the nail and narrowed her eyes.

'Should be my daughter,' she thought with an ounce of despair. 'Mine. He was mine!'

Karin, was from the outside. She had known the young Uchiha since before the Outbreak. They had been stationed at the same base although they had been in separate units. Karin had seen the women throw themselves at Sasuke, and seen how quickly he had brushed them off, almost with contempt.

Knowing that a direct approach was fruitless she had played it cool. She talked to him as if she wasn't interested and only when necessary, at first. She slowly worked her way into his good graces, to the point where she could dare to call herself, in private, an acquaintance. And it had paid off. Sasuke had been warming up to her. Then the Outbreak happened and all hell broke loose.

Karin had escaped the initial massacre with her skin intact and caught the last helicopter evacuating survivors to Konoha. Next time she had seen Sasuke, was a year after the outbreak when he and his friends made it to Konoha. She had been thrilled. She could pick up where she left off. Or so she had thought. Then she had seen the pink haired woman by his side, had seen his arm around her shoulders, seen her smile at him and knew she lost her chance.

Now all Karin could do was watch this Sakura have the life that should have been hers and seethe. Sasukes daughter (she refused to think of her as Sakura's) was the spitting image of her father. She had his hair and facial features, although her eyes were her mother's but Karin ignored that. She but her lip and glanced down at her phone once more. Kakashi had not sent for her to explain the labs findings on the hard drive like she had hoped. Karin released a bitter sigh and took a step back to leave. Kakashis' door opened and she caught her breath when the object of her thoughts stepped out with his best friend. They had been in there for an hour and a half. Karin quickly turned and walked away before she did something she regretted.

"Did you guys finish your homework?" Naruto asked the kids, his question directed in particular to his son.

"Uhhhh..." Boruto trailed off and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Anko-nee was showing us something cool so,"

"I finished," Sarada said pointedly while glaring at Boruto, "I tried to help but Boruto didn't want any." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can do it!" Boruto shot back, "I don't need help, I just need a break every now and then. I'm not a nerd like you!"

"At least I'm not a dead last," Sarada remarked with a smirk. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"Well I guess this means you're feeling better," Sasuke said, cutting off Boruto's reply. "Go grab your stuff and we'll go see if your mom can grab lunch with us, yeah?"

"Okay," Sarada said and ran to pick up her homework.

"You too Boruto," Naruto told his son.

"Yes Dad," Boruto said.

"It's almost terrifying how much you two have grown up," Kakashi said from his office doorway, "When I look back on the days on the Outside and how you two would act, it's almost impossible to compare you from then to now."

"Shut up Kaka-sensei," Naruto groaned.

Kakashi only smiled and waved bye as the two young fathers left. They presented only relaxed faces to the world but Kakashi knew that they were turning the information from the hard drive over in their heads and were worried about the mysteries still surrounding the Outbreak. He couldn't blame them. He didn't like the implications of "Project Kaguya".

Whoever started this damned catastrophe, they weren't done yet.

xxx

Karin sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She was silently cursing herself for her inability to let go of Uchiha Sasuke. Cursing herself for not being able to move on. She wanted him like no other and she couldn't have him. The thought sent a knife through her chest. Her heart ached.

Angrily she wiped her tears away and resumed typing her next report for Kakashi. She couldn't think about this right now, she has work to do.

A notification pinged on her screen. She received an email. She clicked the link, thinking it was something from her supervisor but was surprised when she saw no sender information.

**I CAN MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE**

Karin narrowed her eyes. Was someone playing a prank? If so she would make them pay. She clicked the email to open it. The email consisted of photos. All of them were of Sasuke and his wife. Karin scrolled down, angry but unable to help herself. Whoever was doing this was cruel. The photos ended and there was a line of text.

**IMAGINE, THIS COULD BE YOU.**

The photos started again, they were the same as before but this time with Karin super imposed over Sasuke's wife. Karin felt her throat close up. She had the strongest wave of yearning. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure she was the only one in the lab. The last photo was a wedding photo of the Uchihas with her face instead of Sakuras. They were happy. She looked happy. The photos looked so real...

There was a link to a live chat under the photo. Karin clicked it before she could think it through.

Immediately a message popped up.

**I CAN HELP YOU MAKE IT A REALITY.**

_WHY? _Karin typed back.

**BECAUSE, I TOO HATE HARUNO SAKURA. AND I BELIEVE WE CAN HELP ONE ANOTHER.**

_HOW?_

**I NEED YOUR COMMITMENT FIRST.**

Karin hesitated.

**LOOK AT THE PHOTOS KARIN. LOOK AT THE LIFE THAT WAS STOLEN FROM YOU. I CAN GET IT BACK FOR YOU. I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANT.**

Karin stared at the manipulated photo's of her dream. It was within her grasp once more, if only she said yes.

_CAN YOU GARUNTEE IT? WILL UCHIHA SASUKE BE MINE?_

**I GARUNTEE IT.**

_I WANT NOTHING LEFT OF HER, HER AND __**HER**__ DAUGHTER._

**OF COURSE.**

_WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?_

End of chapter


End file.
